


Fireworks

by crimsondragonn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And accusations everywhere, Angst, Angst and Feels, Break Up, Fluff and Angst, Lots of tears, M/M, and yelling, this hurt to write, this is super sad I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsondragonn/pseuds/crimsondragonn
Summary: When Lance and Keith started dating, it was like fireworks; sparkling, dazzling, and leaving the two of them breathless in awe.But when things began to fall apart, it was also like fireworks; loud, dangerous, and leaving behind nothing more than ashes and dust.





	Fireworks

“Oh, what, you think saying sorry is going to fix this all up, Lance? Why don't you grow the fuck up! You know things haven't been steady for awhile now, and yet you  _ still _ had the nerve to go visit Lotor.” Keith sneered, his tone growing icy and cold the longer his rant went on. 

 

“Oh what, I'm not allowed to hang out with friends anymore? What's next, you'll get mad over me going to see Hunk, huh?” Lance snapped back, his hands balling into tight fists. 

 

“Lotor isn't a  _ friend. _ He was the cheating asshole who abandoned you! Why the fuck did you think he would ever change, Lance? I thought you'd be smarter than this but I guess not.” Keith took a large step forward, leaving Lance no option but to retreat farther into the corner of their living room.

 

“Why are you being like this? It's never been like this.” Lance could feel the sting of tears in his eyes, and he crossed his arms and turned to stare down at the picture frame left on the table.

 

_ “Babe! You got me that camera I've always wanted! Thank you so much, I am so in love with you right now. C’mere, lemme take a photo to remember this moment.” Lance urged, gesturing his boyfriend to come over. Keith huffed and rolled his eyes good-naturedly. _

 

_ “What moment?” _

 

_ “The moment that my boyfriend, Keith Kogane, bought me this wonderful gift! Come on, selfie time! Say cheese!” Lance said, raising his arm while using his other arm to wrap around Keith and pull him closer. Keith smiled up at the camera, the flash blinding him for a moment.  _

 

_ “Lance! What the fuck? Why would you leave the flash on?” Keith cried out, rubbing his eyes. _

 

_ “... Oops? Here, let me try again.” Keith huffed and leaned back into Lance. Once again, he grinned up at the camera. Just as Lance pushed down the button, he turned and kissed Keith on the cheek. _

 

_ “This had to have turned out perfect! I love you, Keith.” Lance grinned, not bothering to take a look at the photos. Instead, he turned and was met with Keith kissing him. It was almost better than their first kiss. _

 

Lance stared at the framed picture, feeling the tears begin to well up. It made the picture look even blurrier than normal. When they had developed the picture, they didn't realize that because Lance decided to surprise Keith he had also shaken his camera arm. Instead of retaking the picture, they decided to keep it and frame it. 

 

“Never thought you could be  _ that _ blind Lance. Do you not remember what happened last month?” Keith said, staring at him with his own arms crossing his chest. Lance winced at the memory, the guilt pooling in his chest and constricting his heart and lungs. It suddenly felt too hard to breathe and he hugged himself even tighter.

 

“How could I forget. You've never stopped reminding me ever since it happened. I said I was sorry, okay?”

 

“No it's  _ not _ okay. How could you have forgotten the  _ one _ special date of our relationship. And spend it with  _ another _ ex for a 'hang out’ session.” Keith snapped, using his fingers to mockingly quote hang out.

 

“Oh, yeah? And what about the time that  _ you  _ weren't there for me when abuela died, Keith? Where were you!” Lance cried out, finally breaking out of his trance and looking at Keith. Not even noticing the tears falling down his face he began taking strides to where Keith stood. When he came to stand in front of him he stabbed a finger into his chest.

 

“Where was my boyfriend when I needed him! Drinking with buddies, that's what. Not even bothering to answer my texts or calls until two days later.  _ Two _ days that I went through alone. Because a couple beers is worth more than me, huh? Is that it?”

 

“Lance, no. That's not true, you know tha-”

 

“No, Keith. I don't know. I've never known. This whole goddamn time I've always thought that I was the last thing on your mind.” Lance began marching forward even more, shoving Keith little by little into his own corner. Keith swallowed and turned his head to the side. Lance couldn't feel happy about how the guilt was written plainly across his face, or how Keith began crying his own silent tears.

 

“That's not true.” Keith whispered out, voice broken and soft.

 

_ “Come on, surprise date time!” Lance called out as soon as he stepped into their apartment. Keith was lounging on their couch, focus gone from the show he was watching to see Lance still standing in his uniform. _

 

_ “Change your clothes, then. What do you want to do? Wanna go see that new Marvel movie?” Keith asked, raising a brow. _

 

_ “Aw, babe. You know me so well. Okay, I'll be out in a few minutes.” Lance said, swooping down to kiss Keith's cheek and continuing to where their room was. Keith smiled to himself, going back to focus on the television since he knew Lance would be ready in more than a few minutes. _

 

They ended up missing more than half the movie, and decided to skip the movie altogether and instead go back home and watch an old rerun of their favourite movie. Lance couldn't even remember how often that had happened. He would announce a surprise date which somehow always ended up being spent at their apartment cuddling on the couch with a box of pizza to share.

 

“Be honest. Do you even still love me anymore?” Lance choked out, trying to shake away the voice that was screaming at him to not ask that question. Because he knew Keith would he honest, he always was. And he wasn't sure if he could take his honesty right now. Some deep part of him had the gut feeling that this won't end okay, while the other clung to the tiny bit of hope that Keith still cared enough to try and save their relationship. Or what was left of it.

 

“Lance, I really don't think now is the right time to answ-” Keith blinked when Lance slapped a hand over his mouth. Lance looked into Keith's eyes, and felt his stomach sink even further when all he could see in them was guilt. 

 

“I see. Don't even bother saying anything more. I get it. Who could even begin to want to love someone like me, right? You've always been right. All I am is childish, immature, and always making the wrong choices.”

 

“Does that mean I'm one of them?” Keith asked, voice sounding just as broken as Lance's. Lance couldn't help it, he couldn't bear to see the guilt and despair lurking in Keith's eyes.

 

“No, you're not. You were one of the best choices I've ever made.” 

 

_ “Surprise! Happy anniversary babe! And you thought I forgot.” Lance laughed as Keith jumped a full foot into the air at Lance's surprise jump into the hallway. _

 

_ “Lance, what the hell? You scared the shit out of me!” Keith hissed, glowering at him although it was ruined by the blush that was creeping up his face. _

 

_ “Aw, you loved it, don't even try to deny it.” Lance said, stepping up to Keith and wrapping his arms around him. He gave Keith a short peck on the lips. Keith hummed softly, closing his eyes and leaning up for more. Lance smiled and kissed him again, closing his eyes and slanting his mouth against Keith's. Reaching up to grab the front of Lance's shirt, he pulled him down farther, pressing against Lance with a growing desperation. _

 

_ “Come on, let's go celebrate. Anniversaries only happen once a year.” Keith whispered, pulling back just enough for Lance to hear him. Lance shivered as Keith's lips brushed against his as he talked. _

 

_ “Bedroom?” Lance asked, voice starting to get low and husky. _

 

_ “Bedroom.” Keith agreed, as the two already began stumbling their way to the room. Clothes began getting tossed around the apartment, leaving a mess for them to clean up after they were done properly celebrating. _

 

“I think it's time for you to go.” Lance said, unable to help the tears falling down his face again. Keith swallowed hard, looking up at him.

 

“... You're sure you want this?” 

 

“It's for the best.” Lance replied, stepping away from Keith. Turning around before Keith got the chance to try and stop him, Lance stormed to where the bathroom was. He locked the door, and leaned against it, sliding slowly to the cold tile floor. He wrapped his arms around his knees and hugged them tight as he buried his face in them and began sobbing. His heart ached at the thought of this actually happening. He clenched his hands even tighter, feeling the slight pain of nails digging too deep into his palm.

 

When Lance eventually got himself together, he lifted his head from his knees and sucked in a shaky breath. He stood up slowly, even slower than the decline to the floor had been. He rubbed his hands against his eyes, trying to get rid of the growing pain his eyes were causing him but only making it worse. Suddenly a wave of cold realization washed over him, finally understanding what had just happened and what he had done. He turned and swung the door open sharply. Only to find the apartment bare except for his own things he brought into the apartment. He ran around the tiny place, checking in each of the rooms and finding that the same thing had happened in each room. Glancing at a clock, he realized more than three hours had passed since he went to go to the bathroom. 

 

Legs giving out on him, he fell to the floor and buried his face into his hands. Fresh sobs crawled their way up his throat as his huge mistake became clear to his eyes.

 

“It's… it's really over. Keith, no. Come back. Please.” Lance whimpered pathetically, hunching over as a wave of nausea hit him. He couldn't stop crying, his body shaking with the sobs wracking his body.

 

_ “Hey, Lance?” Keith said, arm wrapped around his boyfriend. Lance hummed in acknowledgment, turning to look at Keith. _

 

_ “Yeah, babe?”  _

 

_ “Do you believe in us lasting?” Keith asked, and Lance kissed his cheek, hearing the insecurity and helplessness in his voice. _

 

_ “Sweetheart, we’ll last forever. I promise. You’ll see.” Lance said confidently, and Keith smiled back at him. The two leaned towards each other at the same time, meeting in the middle for a soft, sweet kiss. _

**Author's Note:**

> Of course it took forever to write fluff, but an hour to write this mess. 
> 
> You can scream at me on Tumblr about this at sunken-floater
> 
> (once again, super sorry for this angst of a piece)


End file.
